Phantom Rider revised
by Beaver678
Summary: Danny defeated Dan he gets to his family, but he's too late. He wakes to find a figure in front of him offering him his life along with his family. But only if he becomes a personal reaper for his cause. Give the story a chance!
1. The Choice chapter 1

**Phantom rider revised!: the choice**

"You have three choices Daniel, one: die along with your family, two your family die and you damned to hell, and three: become a ghost rider. Your family will live but you will never be able to contact them, to them and whom ever you knew will believe you to be dead."

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he oriented himself to his surroundings.

"I am, Trigon, but because of the circumstances and your experiences I'm offering you a chance for everyone to come out alive." Trigon stated as he slowly pulled out a contract.

Danny took the contract and pen, read the print

"Quota? What does that mean? "Danny asked as he began to sign.

"It means for your life along with that of your friends, family and mentor, you reap targets, and later send demons to their home, hell." Trigon stated as he took the contract back.

Danny paled as he explained.

"Wait I kill for you?!" Danny exclaimed as he started to feel a weight on his body begin to stiffen.

"Yes, but first off traing,I will give you some of my abilities and send you to wars of the past and present. The first the great war or World War 1, then Vietnam, next the pelopenesian wars and finally, a war that never occurred, World War 3.

"Wait! Wh-" Danny was cut off by a flash of light and then, nothing.

**Soo good? Bad? And i'm sorry in advance, i'm not a very reliable writer. Carrying on I am starting anew with this story, I had 3 chapters ready but it didn't feel right. So now for a personal fact, I'm 5'9. Now for a question should I go through the wars or skip Jump City and have flash-backs?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Time Taker**

_**Four wars, one fallout and a hundred years. Now another thousand coming, or at least until my family fades out. **_Daniel sighed as he walked into vantage point at the red square. He put his case onto the table next to the window, pulled out a detonator and waited, as he saw the president's limo pull up to the parking spot, he armed the charges, put together his rifle aimed for the new president of the Russia

"-Теперь президент Юрий Vledinov!(Welcome president Yuri Vledinov!)" The announcer exclaimed as Yuri Vledinov to the stage. As the crowd cheered, Daniel brought his eye down to the scope, put his cross hairs on his head and as the president was about to speak Daniel cut him off as he cut him down and pulled the detonator, destroying the stage where foreign nationals sat.

As he walked out of the area with all of the pandemonium he called his employer.

"Trigon, your favorite assassin here! Another job complete, who's next? Daniel said as walked into a alley about to change forms.

"Ah very good, i'll send you your next targets." Trigon said with no emotion as he sent the next target bounties.

"Well I got the new job I'll call later ta ta." He hung up as he changed. "Titans eh, well lets see if they're as good as the bounty says!" Daniel flew off and chucked the phone.

**So, how was it the second time around? I'm 5'10 and now suggest what happens next!**

**First second chapter up! Third same time next week, **

**One of your favorite writers! Beaver**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back, Third chapters up Hope you like it, school started Wednesday **

"Come on! Give Me the controller! It's my turn!" BeastBoy whined as he was jumping up trying to controller from Cyborg.

"Oh no, your not gettin it till I'm finished!" Cyborg exclaimed as he was playing and keeping the controller away from BeastBoy.

The communicators went off "Titans report tho the ops room." Robin's voice stated through the comm. unit.

"I call the T.V. After the ops!" Beastboy yelled before turning into a cheetah and running to the ops room.

Cyborg sighed as he heard Beastboy yelp as he hit a wall, he just walked to the ops, passing beast boy "Get up, Robin seemed serious." Cyborg said as went by.

"He always is serious!" Beastboy said as he caught up to Cyborg.

As the team converged in the ops room the T.V. turned on showing A string of group assassinations.

"Guys, this is The head of Homeland Defense, Joseph Wolfe.

"Twenty officials from different countries including the president of Russia, the king of Bulgaria, and various generals were the victim, Intel says that the assassin is coming to Jump." Wolfe stated as he walked up with four manilla folders, handing the members of the team folders.

"His name is, well odd to say the least, He calls himself the reaper. One-hundred ninety confirmed assassinations over sixty years, all of which range from C.E.O's of up and coming companies, revolutionary leaders, and recently Prime ministers and high ranking officials." Wolfe said as he walked over to a speaker and turned it on.

"Trigon, your favorite assassin here! Another job complete, who's next?" The Reaper asked sounding slightly insane.

"Ah very good, i'll send you your next targets." "Trigon" said with no emotion.

"Well I got the new job I'll call later ta ta." The Reaper before he hung up he said "hmm, Ju-" the rest was not on the call.

"We killed Trigon! didn't we?!" Beastboy Whimpered as he slowly started to read the paper.

"We did, that's the problem this is probably some code name, still we need to find This "Reaper" and catch his employer." Robin stated as he changed the picture on the screen showing three different People, A Russian Sergeant from World War one, a American Colonel in Vietnam and a German Private also in World War one. "We also believe these people are one in the same, all supposedly dying in their respective wars, Their names are Daniil, Dan, and Danek. All of which are, in english, Daniel or a shortened version."

Cyborg Looked perplexed and looked at Wolfe as if he was crazy and said "Just because their names are the same doesn't mean anything."

"If you would look closely, They all look eerily similar, and in each of their respective wars, they died. The files about their deaths were either falsified or stolen, and the soldiers that fought beside them say that they've seen them after the date they died." Wolfe said as he turned back around dropping the reports on the table, before finally stating "When he comes you need to be repaired, I will contact you when he's been spotted." and then he walked out and left via helicopter.

**And done, Tell me what you think should happen next, Next up in two weeks. Now I'm a freshman taking medical classes right now but might change into chemistry's.**


End file.
